With the development of an electronic technology, various types of electronic devices have been developed and distributed. Recently, a variety of types of electronic devices including a TV are used in general homes. Such electronic devices continue to include various functions according to user's needs.
Particularly, a peripheral device such as a remote controller often includes a microphone as the function such as a voice recognition, etc. is added to a remote controller.